Fahrenheit 451 (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Rescue 2 trapped hostages **Rescue the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad *Characters: Firefighters, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Calm, Night *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Fahrenheit 451 *Date/Time: January 28, 2949 12:01:55 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida USA *Character: Henry Jackson *Division: Miami Fire Department, Station 2 Opening Scene The scene opens up with firetrucks and police cars pulling up in front of the Burning building. Firefighters hop out of the truck and immidiately grab the firehose and try to douse the fire. The chief firefighter walks over to Henry Jackson. Firefighter (Chief): [Yelling] Looks like there are hostages trapped... He points to the burning building. Firefighter (Chief): [Yelling] In that building! Henry Jackson: [Yelling] So what do you want us to do? The chief fireman smacks Henry over the head. Firefighter (Chief): [Yelling] Save them ass hole! Henry Jackson: [Saracstic] Right! [Yelling] Gentlemen! Listen up! We had a possible 10-80 and the fire looks like it wont go out. We'll have to move in put on your masks!...and keep spraying! Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay Player puts on his gas mask. Firefighter 1: Ready? (Grabs a fire axe.) Henry Jackson: Ready! Looks like it's going to be hot 1260 degrees celcius or more at least! Firefighter 2 grabs two axes and throws one towards Henry. Henry grabs the axe. Henry Jackson: Lets do this! They walk towards the front enxtrance and knock it down, SPARKS FLY EVERYWHERE. Civilian 1: [Sound in the distance) Help! (coughs) I cant move my legs! Henry Jackson': Let go! 3rd floor! Thats where the sound came from! The team make there way to the stairs in the front lobby when, DEBRIS FALLS FROM THE ROOF, SPARKS EVERYWHERE. The team quickly backs off. Firefighter 3: Shit! Now what! Henry Jackson: We dont got much time people! They grab their Dry Chemicle Extinguishers. They douse the fire with (RT). Once the fire is out the player must use (X'') to pick up and then place the wood in a safe area by pressing (X'') to drop it, '''Your team will help you too. Once this is done they will make there way up stairs to the third floor. The player will then use his axe to bust down the door. Firefighters 2 and 3 will then rush to the civilian, which has his legs crushed by rubble. The player will then have to crib the civilian out of the rubble. Firefighters 2 and 3 will stack up the blocks while you use the lever to get the hostage out. You will have a strength meter in which you will have to constantly press ('''''X) in order to keep going. If you fail then you will have to start all over. You will have 1 minute to get the hostage out from the rubble or it is mission failed.'' Once this is completed, You will have to carry the hostage back down the stairs, through the lobby, and hand him over to firefighter 3 to be escorted outside. Henry Jackson: Okay, lets save the final hostage. Then with you and firefighters 1 and 2 you will have to make your way to up to the tenth floor, there will be obstacles you will have to overcome in order to get to the tenth floor. Once on the tenth floor they make there way through the hallway. Firefighter 2: Looks like this is it. Firefighter 1: Hello! Can anyone here me! Civilian 2: Help! (coughs) Get me out of here! Suddenly smoke seeps through the doors. Henry Jackson: Damn it! The civilian continues to cough. Firefighter 2: I know what to do! Firefighter 2 rushes towards the door, axe in hand. Henry Jackson: Wait! Dont do it! But it is too late. He opens the door. AN EXPLOSION OCCURS. The doors then rip from their hinges. Plaster and Cement Flies. The explosion sends the player and the Firefighter flying back a few feet. Firefighter 2 is killed. The player then gets back up slowly, struggling. Firefighter 1 helps him up. Firefighter 1: Come on. Lets get out of here. They hear a couple bangs from the elevator below. Henry Jackson: What was that? Firefighter 1: Dont know. Sounds like it came from the elevator shaft. The firefighters move to the elevator on the tenth floor. They get a crowbar to open the doors. The see the elevator shaft, empty. Player looks down at the bottom, floor 1 and sees an elevator. They hear faint voices. Tristan Lorenzo: Help us! We're down here! Henry Jackson: Dont worry were coming for you! SUDDENLY THE CABLE WIRES SNAP. RUBBLE IS RELEASED. Firefighter 1: Look out! Firefighter 1 shoves Henry out of the way. He gets caught by the cable wire and DRAGGED DOWN. SMOKE AND DEBRIS COVER THE SHAFT. Henry Jackson: [Worried] Shit! Firefighter Radio: Come in Henry. You got 1 minute till the building collapses. Do you copy? Henry Jackson: (Into Radio) Yeah, I copy. Timer shows up on screen. 1 minute and counting. The player makes his way down to floor 1, the lobby. He makes his way to the elevator doors and gets out his crowbar. The player then must constantly press (X'') along with the strength meter, to open the doors. It will be hard, and once more if he fails the mission will fail as well. '' The elevator doors open. Lucas Kordin: About time. They make there way to the exit. All escape except for Tristan Lorenzo, who gets trapped in rubble. Ending Scene Still in gameplay. Scene fades in slowly. Player is in perspective of Tristan Lorenzo. Player slowly regains vision as Firefighers come in and remove the rubble. Voices are heard in the distance along with the sirens going off. Firefighter 3: Come on! Faster! Faster! We got to save here before it is too late! Players vision and hearing is then restored as the last pieces of rubble is removed. Firefighter 4: Bring in a stretcher now! Two medics then bring in a stretcher. They lift Tristan and place her on the stretcher and wheel her towards the ambulance. Her friends follow behind, RUSHED, trying to get a glimpse of whats happening. Michael Lorenzo: Will she be alright? Medic: Yeah, sure she will. Time then slows down. Player then see a figure standing in crowd. It is Anthony Capone. He has a tight lipped smile, and his eye brows are lowered. A medic then walks past Anthony Capone. The scene changes with Anthony Capone holding Michael Lorenzo, who is struggling, Anthony Capone then takes out a knife and jabs him in the throat and shoves him to the floor. Another medic walks past the crowd and Anthony Capone is then gone, vanished, creating a scene of a ghostly appearance for the player. Time returns to normal and she is rolled into the ambulance. Tristan Lorenzo: [Confused] Did you see that? Michael Lorenzo: See what. Tristan Lorenzo: [Worried] You were killed, just now. Michael Lorenzo: Impossible (Turns to the medic) She will be alright, right? Medic: Sure she will, you can visit in about a week or so. They close the ambulance doors and the player turns to the driver. The player has limited control of viewing at this moment. The medic walks up to the driver, *Whistling*. The driver is an Ultranationalist Soldier. The player cant tell because he is disguised as a Paramedic Driver. Medic: Make sure she gets to the proper hospital, we want the best care for her. Medic (Driver): Of course. Why wouldn't we. The medic then taps the side of the door twice signaling to drive off. The ambulance then drives off. Scene fades out. Category:Levels